Ochitsuita no shunkan A peaceful moment
by Lucrecia84
Summary: A silent conversation on the roofs of Konoha. [Gaara × Lee or Lee × Gaara if you want to see it that way.


**_Ochitsuita no shunkan - A peaceful moment_**

**Genre:** Nothing secific. Maybe romance or sap "

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** None. Maybe Lee × Gaara if you want to see it that way.

**Disclaimer:** All Characters and Places are from Masashi Kishimoto!

**Warning:** Please don't kill me ;; I know my english is very bad, because I'm german and not used to writing english. But I hope, you'll understand what I'm trying to say.

Konoha was calm this night, like always, when Naruto wasn't around, and also the sky was clear. One of these nights, you'll think, you are able to see all the stars in this dark blue heaven, that exist in this universe. It was still summer and the air was not too cold to stay outside for hours after sunset.

One lonely figure had decided to do so and lied outstretched on the roof of one of the higher buildings in this village, watched the bright fullmoon and the uncountable stars above. A slight breese swayed over him and played with his short strands of red hair.

That was, when he heard soft footsteps on the roof he was lying on. He didn't bother looking up. He allready knew who it was. He also didn't bother to pay attention to his visitor just before he sensed dark blue sandals on either side of his own head and the other looking down at him. Still he didn't bother looking up.

"The roof is rather unconfortable, you know. And soon it'll be slightly chilly outside. You'll catch a cold, if you stay here any longer. Why don't you come in?" the calm voice said. "I don't want you to get sick."

A low chuckle escaped Gaara's troat. "I don't get sick." he answered. "You know that."

"I see, I see..." he heard the other boy mumble and then let out a sigh. "But don't complain in the end! I warned you, you subborn."

Gaara said nothing, was still staring at the moon, while his companion sat down next to him. As he gave him a questioning look, the other boy just shrugged and smiled.

"This way you have to endure my complaints too, when the two of us are getting sick. I'm wondering, who'll annoy the nurses the most!" the raven haired boy said grinning, as he laid down next to the sand nin.

The two silently stared at he stars and the moon until Lee's voice broke the silence the second time this night.

"You do this often the last time, right? Lying here and staring at the moon I mean..."

"I do." the red head answered shortly.

"I see..."

"...boooooooooooooring."

"Oh shut up." Gaara growled, annoyed.

"But it really is, Gaara! I'd prefer to look at something different instead. Somethin' interesting." the thickbrows said.

"... for example?" Gaara asked politely to show some sort of interest to Lee.

"At you?" came the quick answer from Lee like a bullet from a gun and Gaara looked at him surprised and confused at the same time.

"Me? You're nuts..." the red head answered cooly, not bothering to look at him as he turned his face to the other side.

"No." he heard the soft voice of Lee cutting trough the silence. "I'm deadly serious."

He must be kidding...Gaara thought as he slowly turned his head again to face Lee and was rather surprised, as he saw Lee staring intensely at him and felt the heat rushing in his cheeks.

"Quit making fun of me allready!" he growled as he sat up and crossed his arms on his chest. "Or I'm going to break all of your fucking bones again..."

The green clad ninja just chuckled at the reaction of his friend and also sat up. "You wouldn't do that again." he said. "I know you wouldn't."

Gaara did't look at him, just snorted and placed his hands behind himself for support, touched the cool roof.

"You once said to me..." Lee began after a long pause because there were no response from the red head, "... »A person can't defeat loneliness.«. That's true somehow. But not quite..."

Gaara flinched as he felt a warm hand upon his own, but didn't pull back.

"I know you're lonely, Gaara. But you don't have to. You might not believe me but... There will always be people, who will be there for you, who were holding you dear and don't want you to get hurt."

Then the sand nin sensed Lee's hand softly closing itself around his.

"And there will always be me."

So they sat silently and watching the moon and the stars and both of them knew that if the sun is clashing in the ocean and the world is tearing apart, they at least will have eachother.

And loneliness didn't have to be such a heavy burden, if you have someone, you can share your sorrows with.

**.·× END ×·.**


End file.
